A Whole New Alice
by Devilish-to-TokioHotelFan
Summary: different plot! Alice hatter has been back for a few years, now its time to start her "mission" with the March hare. Now the "mad Hatter" and March Hare are on a quest to find/defeat the Cheshire Cat. Or not...
1. Chapter 1 intro

**A/N: I'm new at writing stories okay. Plus I'll till you this now, I'm not good at ending stories so yeah…this might be a one shot unless, some one tells me to update! (hint, hint, wink ;) **

**Summary:** What if the story of Alice in Wonderland was a WAY different story. What if there were two alices? Which ones the hero and which is the new random girl who just so happens to be stuck in the middle of every thing?

**Disclaimer: Alice in wonderland is not mine, cuz if it was… well, it'd turn out like this story.**

March Hare's pov

There is a legend. People say its inconceivable, how something like _that_ could happen. But there are people who worship this legend, and some people take the _'worshiping'_ to a bit long extent, which to some people find disturbing. For instance me, I find it weird that people act as if this legend was everything. Don't get me wrong, I believe in the legend too, but I believe it only because my best friend, just so happens to be the legend's main character.

Let me introduce my self. My name's March, March Hare, some people outside of the White Queen's palace, technically where I live, say and spread rumors that I'm totally insane, which I'm not. I'm actually really calm, its my friend who is really crazy, but let me tell you, at one point she never smiled. Her name? Well, I'm not really supposed to tell anyone but I guess it wouldn't hurt if I did. Her name's Alice, Alice Hatter. When she first arrived here she had wore a strange top hat and was rude and angry, she would tell no one her name. That's how she received a nickname, made by the maids themselves, the Mad Hatter. Maybe it'd be better if I begin from the start.

I was only 12 years old, somewhat an awkward year for me really. Heh. The day started out normally, some maids were out shopping in the street markets to refill the kitchens and prepare a feast for the arrival of the White Queen. Me being her little henchman or manservant, what ever you want to call it I had to make sure all her files were in order and that the head butler was doing his job, he can be a real slacker sometimes. Anyways I had gotten every thing done, so I decided I'd take a walk in the Ivy Garden's maze.

March Hare's flashback 5 years ago

"everything is all finished lord March" a maid said passing me in the hall. " please don't add the -lord- part it makes me feel old and noble, I'm just the same as you" I hate it when people call me "lord". I walked passed several of the maids on the way to the Ivy Garden. I admit some were cute but not my type, they, if the main maid wasn't around, would try to flirt with me if I was alone. Luckily they had a bunch of tasks to do so I had I _small_ break. I had about an hour or two until the Queen arrived so I took a walk through the maze. I always take a walk in the maze when I have free time, so I the way out of the maze was no problem for me. I walked and walked and guess what I walked some more. I was turning the corner of the last part of the maze when I saw her. She had a red coat on with two long strands, cut in the middle, in the back, a white bow in the front. She also had a small plaid skirt, and a strange top hat with a rose and two feathers clipped on it. I walked closer to her and noticed that her hair clothing and hat were drenched in blood. I bent down to see if I could find the source of her bleeding. I brushed some hair that was covering he right eye, and you won't believe what was or shall I say wasn't there.

**A/N: Muhahahahahahaha! I'm not good at cliff hangers but this is a good one, well for a beginner that is ! I'm so proud of myself! Can you believe I came up with this on the spot! Review please! Flames I'll take as tips for help so go ahead. Review!**


	2. chapter 2 meeting

**A/N: I've had trouble so… here's chapter 2 or part 2! YA! Ok, so I'll let Harrison take over! Harrison take it away!**

**March Hare(Harrison): would you stop calling me that!**

**Me: NEVER! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Harrison: freak-girl here doesn't own Alice in wonderland -mutters- thank goodness, that means my name isn't Harrison.**

**Me: excuse me…-snaps fingers-**

**-random kid runs up from the stage-: on with the story!**

Still March's pov

My eyes widen. I couldn't believe it, with something like _that_ missing, I hadn't the slightest clue how this girl was just unconscious and not already dead. "Lord March! The Queen's here!" I heard a maid yell. I quickly got up and ran (a/n: or hopped, member he's still half rabbit) to the palace. As soon as I was in I was questioned for why my hands were covered in blood. "WHERE IS THE QUEEN! I MUST SEE HER IMMEDIATELY!" I said, [more liked screamed]. I pushed through the maids and stopped at the main tea room. I made my way to the queen. "ah, march I'm gla-" I cut her off "there's something you have to see" she looked down at my hands and nodded that she new it was important.

We finally made it to the 2nd to the last part of the maze. "my, my, how do you know where to go?" she asked " I take walks here on breaks" I said as I turn the corner. I heard her gasp as she ran past me to the girl. I heard her mumble something, but I could barely make it out. I walked to the girl and knelt down "if you think this is bad" I moved her hair that was over her right eye "just look at this" I finished. "we must get her to the palace." she stated seriously. Her whole right eye was missing.

2 HOURS LATER

"did you here!" I heard a maid whisper as I was sitting in the drawing room drinking tea. " yes, the mysterious girl the young lord found woke up only minutes ago!" my eyes widen, I hadn't known she had awakened yet.

I set my cup of tea down, and walked away, I could feel the maids' curious looks from behind. As I walked to through the hall ways, I heard more whispers about the girl. "she's so rude! I asked for her name, and she- she- SHE GAVE ME THE ' DEATH GLARE'! but, she did say something…" I stopped to listen "and" another maid questioned "and, well she said 'hatter' I'm guessing that's her last name" maid number 1 said. "well, maybe we should call her the "Mad Hatter" since she's so rude, plus she had that strange hat to!" the maids laugh. _"hatter"_ why was that name so familiar? I kept on walking when I noticed I'd been standing there for awhile. I finally made it to her room. The door was cracked open slightly and I could see her drinking tea and , picking at the bandage on her eye. As she turned to my direction I saw that, her picking and scratching it, had caused it to bleed. I quickly ran in and caught her hand from scratching again. I guess I caught her off guard because her remaining eye widen as if I appeared at of no where. "are you nuts! Your making it bleed even more!" I yelled, and that's when she came to her senses. " DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!" she screamed as she pushed me away. "don't come near me!" she said her voice quieting a little. "my, my, a see you've finally awakened." I turned to see the White Queen standing near the door with my hat in her hands. I patted my head, when did my hat fall off? "now, why are you yelling at march?" she asked sticking the hat on my head, but I'm guessing she wasn't looking cuz' me ears didn't go through the holes. " I'm sure he was only trying to prevent you from fainting at of lack of blood." I saw the girl's expression change from anger to almost, just a pinch of calmness.

3 Days Later ( I know a lot of changes! don't kill me! I have my reasons!)

Why? Why does the queen have to torture me with so much work! I haven't left her study in 3 freaking days! First, the paper work for the new county court needed to be filled out. Then, it was the document from one of the market owners asking for a bit more land for products. And then! Oh yes, there was way more! I had 2 freaking stacks of paper work about some law the queen's sister, the Queen of Hearts, ruler of another kingdom asked to be passed! At least I'm signing the last of that dreadful document. " march, I know I've been making do so much paper work, so I'm giving you a break! 3 hours should be enough right! So go on ahead ant take a walk or something, ok!" at that I literally sprinted out of that study.

Now that I had so freedom of the stuffy study, I think I'll get some fresh air. I walked out through the usual doors that lead outside, only this time I decided to walk through the Lilac Garden. As I was walking I saw the mysterious girl sitting under a tree. I guess it wouldn't hurt to stop and say hello. I finally made it to where she was sitting when I noticed a book in her hands. Now that I think about it, she had a book in a pocket when I found her. Could that be the book? "yes?" she asked closing the book. I caught a quick glance at it, the cover read: _Alice_. "Alice? Is that your name?" I asked unconsciously. "Yeah! So?" she said, was I annoying her? I wasn't even doing anything to her! "I like your name, Alice!" she blinked "what? Your not going to call me what your maids call me! The nerve! Using my name and my hat to call me names!" she spat out. Wait, name? If her last name is what the call her and her name _is _Alice then… "Alice Hatter?" I muttered as she stud up. "Yes?" she said again "Your Alice Hatter! The one that stopped the Lightgate family from taking over Wonderland!" to her surprise, I guess I was right "Yeah, so?" she put her book in her pocket. "Wait… if you really are Alice Hatter like…you just agreed to that you are… how can… you be here? That was over… 100 years ago!" how can the most famous and worshipped person from a 100 years ago… be alive today?

End Flashback

**A/N: muahahahahaha! Another cliff hanger! For the smart people( not calling others dumb) who are reading this and are suspicious, I got this idea from Pandora Hearts! Which I don't own by the way! It just came to me! Anyways, READ & REVIEW! (sorry for short chapters)**


	3. time passes

**A/N: YAY! Chapter 3! I'm so happy right now! I get to be in the twilight parody! (no I'm not famous-.-) but at my school we make T-CAP movies (for those that don't know what T-CAP is: it's a major test at the end of the school year, now you know) and this year's theme is twilight! Okay! Here is a scene that my friend Chloe made up in the meeting we had for the movie! Enjoy!**

**Edward: are you scared about T-CAP?**

**Bella: no, I studied and ate breakfast this morning**

**Edward: I can tell, you smell like -dramatically takes hold of her jacket and sniffs loudly- eggs and bacon**

**Bella: thank you -brushes her hair back dramatically-**

**AND SCENE! TRUST ME IT WAS A "YOU HAD TO BE THERE MOMENT!"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own alice in wonderland, and I know you know that, oh and I don't own twilight either.**

**-x-**

Present time Alice's pov

"RUN!" I yelled as both March and I ran down the corridor. I, yet again, got the maids annoyed by saying 'you missed a spot' a lot. "Dude! Why do you drag me into all of _your_ shenanigans? I wasn't even in the room you were in! I was in the library!" March yelled as I kept dragging him into different rooms and hallways. I laughed "because, if I get caught, your there to bail me out!" I said to him as I pulled him into some random room. You know there are, like, _soooo_ many rooms in this "mansion". I shut the door quickly as March babbles on and on. Oh crap, here they come. I quickly shut his trap by covering his mouth with my hand, luckily I had gloves on, last time I did that, I didn't have any and he licked my hand. Lemme tell you… GROSS AS HELL MAN! "gruf…grrrr….dammit!" he mumbled, I rolled my eyes "ssshhhh" does he not know that we are, in fact, hiding? 'bump-stomp-trip?-curse' well I guess that means the maids past the room. I unleashed March from my grip. "THANK YOU FOR THE CLOSE IN COUNTER TO DEATH!" he yelled, I giggled, his face was all pink! And guessing from the even pinkish look on his face, I have a feeling he's blushing!^.^ A playful smirk spread on my face as I walked closer to him. I'm really enjoy the look on his face. "my, my, are you… blushing?" his eyes widen as huge as saucers. "NO! I'm just…getting my color back… from the neck-crushing grip you had on me!" that's a good come back, I stepped closer, he stepped back. "really? Because no ones face is red as a tomato after they gain color from being pale" oh yeah, this was VERY amusing! "oh, March!, your trembling!" I teased as he hit the wall. Hah! No where to go! "a-al-alice?" "yes" oh wow, he's stuttering! I just love doing this! I walked closer until we were an inch apart "um…" 'knock knock' damn! Who is it? I turned to see a blushing butler. Heh, everyone's blushing today. "oh hey Albert, can I help you?" oh yeah, I'm pissed! I had my dark aura around me, but kept my "sweet" smile. "Albert! Buddy! SAVIOR!" March ran and hid behind him. Hmm, I'm thinking, should I bring the tears or just stay all freak-smiley? The tears it is! "march?" I said activating my fake tears. I'm so happy he never that after 5 years, he never found out that I fake cry sometimes. "al- I mean, Mad hatter?" oh No! he almost said my name! He's gonna be punished! No ones supposed to know my name in this time! "do you not like being with me? Is that why you ran to Albert?" I cried. Albert's face was pale, I guess I still isn't used to seeing me 'cry'.

"What? NO! that's not it!" he ran and hugged me. I'm such a good actress. I stopped crying. "yay! Then you don't hate me!" right now, I'm guessing they think I'm bipolar. "o-ok, March, Hatter, the White Queen would like to see you" he said all properly.

-x-

I skipped down the hall in front of both March and Albert. Yup! Even I think I'm crazy and insane! Oh well, I really don't care. "hey, march!" I stopped and faced them "yeah" he said unsure of what I was going to ask. "I want candy. Can you buy me candy?" he sighed in relief, I pouted "why so relieved?" "oh nothing" liar, oh well, at least he's buying me candy.

March's pov

Phew. I thought she was going to do the same thing she did in the other room, but this time, in front of Albert. "here we go, the White Queen is inside." Albert said as he opened the door to the queen's study. I walked in first, Alice behind me. "um…March?" the Queen asked and pointed behind me. Oh gosh, Alice was chasing a small rabbit kid. "come back, I wanna hug you!" she whined as he ran all over the room. I grabbed her the end of he red coat when she ran past me "stay sane would ya?" I whispered "fine" she grumbled in defeat. Haha! It feels good to be on the winner's side! "alright then, the reason I summoned you two here is because my twin sister, the Queen of Hearts has asked for the permission to gain more land for her part of Wonderland. And as the good sister I am, I granted her 'command', but she needs to sign a few papers, will you two go and deliver them?" she asked. You know, I really don't like the Queen of Hearts, and that spoiled white rabbit kid, always being 'late'. Late my ass! "fine" alice answered, you know, I think she was talking to me, but oh well. "great! You leave tomorrow" and we left.

-x-

"March" Alice said from behind as we walked along full-length windows. I looked over my shoulder. She was watching the gardeners work on the roses 2 stories down in the courtyard. "yeah?" I turned back to see where I was going, luckily I turned before I hit a cart of cleaning supplies. "you almost said my name… you know, back in the other room. Do you remember what I told you back then?" what she told me?

Flashback Alice's pov

"wow! You're Alice Hat-" I cut him off by pushing him up against the tree behind me. "don't you dare, say my name out loud! GOT IT! If people find out I'm alive…they'll be all over me wondering what EXACTLY happened!" I said poking him roughly on his chest. "o-okay, but, can I at least call you alice? BUT, you know…in private?" he asked trembling. "I guess, and what should I call you?" I asked, I'm currently thinking rabbit-boy. "oh, sorry, you can call me March" he smiled, why was he smiling? Oh wait, he's not in my position… should I tell him? "I prefer to call you 'Rabbit-Boy'." there now he's frowning. "for your info, I'm a hare not a rabbit" he paused "um… since I already know who you are…can you tell me what happened?" well, that answers my question. "you really want to know?" I asked him as I sat on one of the benches under the line of trees with flowers on them. Now that I think of it, the flowers look like they're talking to each other and singing.

**Alice's memory within a flashback. 100 years back. Alice's pov**

**Red. Everything is red. The grass, the buildings… and the people. They're drenched in red paint…similar to the color of blood. Why? Why did they do this? WHY GODDAMNIT, WHY! They were our friends…. ARE FUCKING FRIENDS! I ran… I ran…trying to escape. "Escape". 'crackle, bang' the sound of buildings falling…but not just an ordinary building. My house, mansion, castle, what ever it was called! It was falling to pieces, WITH MY PARENTS IN THERE! I screamed as I fell to the ground, I was watching the whole kingdom fall and burn. **_**"RUN ALICE RUN! WE'LL BE SAFE JUST RUN!"**_** my parents had yelled trying to fight our **_**'friends'**_**. "my, my, is little Alice Hatter, crying?" I heard **_**her**_** say. I stood up not caring if I was weak from running. "why? Why did you do this? Why? ANSWER ME? WHY? WHY… CHANLOR! YOU WERE OUR FRIENDS!" she laughed, wait…her face… something had happen to her. "no eyes" I mumbled "oh I see you noticed, I was hoping my bangs would cover the fact that I'm eyeless… but I see I was wrong." she jumped from the top of the tree was in. her cat half of her helped her land on her feet. "what happened?" I said with venom in my voice "well you see… my parents punished me…they said since what's happening now didn't happen earlier, I don't deserve to see… and the only way for them to forgive me is to…"she paused. "kill you quickly" she stepped forward, how could she see, she had no eyes. "but you see… I grown kind fond of you, so instead, I decided to let you die slowly" humph what a **_**real**_** difference. "that's the only way to gain my eyes back, BUT my parents just died when the building collapsed. So I can't get my eyes back… but what other way can I retrieve my sight? Do you know Alice?" she said, a wide, evil grin speard on her face. You know, this is a bad time to say how funny it looks when her cat ears twitch. "how the hell should I know?" I spat out, she frowned a bit, but still kept her grin. "easy… I'm going to take **_**your**_** eyes Alice" my eyes widen, that little bitch, no way in hell is she taking my sight. "SO DIE A PAINFULLY SLOW DEATH!" she charged as she pulled a knife out of her sleeve. "YOU BITCH!" I yelled as I grabbed my blade from my pocket. "YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID!" I screamed as we started to fight. I screamed in agony as her knife sliced my arm. She pinned me to a tree by my neck. "I really did like having as a **_**friend**_**" she said, I screamed louder in pain, she stuck he knife into right eye and gorged in out. "what beautiful pupils you **_**have, **_**soon to be, **_**had.**_**" I clenched my fists in pain, then I notice something … shiny? Wait, the bell! the bell around her neck… why is it glowing? The left eye that I still had widen in realization hit me. "now for you other ey-" I cut hr off as I grabbed the bell "w-what are y-you going?" "I should of guessed… why you always protected this stupid bell" I clenched it tight "what are you talking about" I smirked as I looked up at her, she had already put my eye in her "it's your goddamn LIFE SOURCES!" I yelled as I ripped it off her and split it in half with my blade. She screamed, as reached to feel the warmth of my own blood running down my cheek and dripping onto my clothes. All of a sudden a bright light surrounded the screaming figure. Black.**

**End of memory**

"that's why you can't tell a _soul_ my name, got it!" I clenched the book in my pocket. "wow… but how are you here?" he asked, "I've been wondering the same thing… but I have an idea," I paused and took a deep breath "black hole…I could have been sleeping frozen in time in a black whole."

-say little birdy, why are sleeping

Wake and fly to the sky, don't miss

Out on such a gorgeous morn-

The roses sang. I frowned, that bird… it's not sleeping. I got up and tore the roses off to shut them up. "the birds dead you retards!" I yelled as I sat back down.

Apparently rabbit- no "hare-boy" didn't notice. "why? Why this time thou? Why did you end in this century?" I looked at him "it seems I have business to take care of in this time"

Back in the present (again)

"oh yeah" crap! She going to hit me if sh-bang- "how dare you forget!" ow! She hit me with a shovel… wait where'd she get the shovel? "OUCH! I'm sorry I can't remember every detail of the past 5 years, but that's maybe because you ALWAYS HIT ME ON MY HEAD WITH SOMETHING HARD!" I retorted she giggled. Okay… I officially claim her as… dare I say, CRAZY! "your blushing again you know, its really cute!" b-blushing, oh crap, I bet I'm blushing even harder now! Well she's giggling even more now, I'm guess, I am blushing harder. "March Hare!" I heard someone… squeal? PERFECT! The teenage maids spotted me. "hey Alice, now its your turn to run away from the maids" I said grabbing her hand and we took off.

-x-

**A/N: it sucks… the ending… totally rushed! I was currently watching Harry potter 6 with my sister so… yeah I wanted to finish this chapter. I really, how to put this… I really **_**dislike**_** this chapter. Oh, after Harry Potter is done, (in coming fan girly-ness) I'M GOING TO LISTEN TO TOKIO HOTEL! (FAN GIRL SQUEAL) I LOVE Bill, even if he looks like a chick sometimes, that's just one of the reasons I LOVE him! READ & REVIEW! (even if I hate this chapter!**


	4. on the road again!

**A/N: HELLO! people of earth who are actually reading this! We have finally made it to -drum rolls- CHAPTER 4! YAY! Lets give thanks to the stuff I was watching/listing to while writing this! -drum rolls again- THANK YOU TOKIO HOTEL! AND VICTORIOUS! (mostly tokio hotel's WORLD BEHIND MY WALL*don't own* -I love bill!- that's random info. And FREAK THE FREAK OUT from victorious *don't own either*)**

**Disclaimer: Harrison is hiding some where -looks all over the room- AHA! FOUND YOU!**

**Harrison: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Me: say it please before I get MH! (mad hatter)**

**Harrison: depressed-chan doesn't own Alice in Wonderland! And so I won't have to do this again… DEPRESSED-CHAN DOESN'T OWN ALICE IN WONDERLAND AND THIS GOES FOR **_**ALL**_** CHAPTERS.**

**Me: yeah your still saying something. On with the story!**

**Harrison: wa-**

**-x-**

March's pov

"knock-knock-kniccity-knock… kniccity-knock" I yawned as the door to my room creaked opened. "what?" I'm not really a morning person. "March?" I turned to my side to face the intruder of my slumber. "hey, you awake? We gotta go! Remember? We have to go to the Queen of Hearts kingdom." that's odd, Alice is in my room waking me up… usually I have to wake her up. "you want something don't you?" I asked as I sat up, rubbing the gunk off from the sides of my eyes. "what? No! no! well…" I knew it. I yawn as she sat down on my legs. "hey!" . "I'm not that fat!" okay, she's not _that _heavy but, hey wouldn't hurt you if some one sat on your legs when you _just_ woke up. "Anyways, I was wondering… can we stop some where on our way?" to tired! "is that why your up so damn early?" you know, I just realized, I really hate Sundays. "hey! Are you listing! It looks like your thinking about the most random crap in your head!" how'd she know that! Oh, well, might as well get dressed already. "can you get off so I can get dressed?" I asked as I turned the lamp on. "I'll get off, but I'm staying in this room so that I know your not going to sleep again!" Uhg! Sometimes she's so irritating. I got up and headed to the bathroom to get ready.

Alice's pov

Waiting, waiting, waiting, getting tired, still waiting, urg, what's taking him so long! "yo! Mar-" the bathroom door opened as I stood up. "finally! What took you so long!" I asked as I turned from facing the out the window to where he was standing. I blushed when I notice that he had just gotten out of the shower and only had his shorts on. "okay. Hurry up and finish getting ready so we can leave!" I said quickly turning back to the window. "alright alright!" he said as I sat on his bed.

March's pov

I laughed inside. I could clearly see her flustered cheeks. "alright alright" I said as I entered my closet. I got my "pirate" shirt. The reason its called 'pirate' is because it looks like the shirts the pirates wear down at the dock. Lets see, the brown or blue vest? Something to go with my ears…brown one it is! I grabbed my hat and walked out. Alice was sitting on the floor …digging under my bed? "hey! Dude, what are you doing?" I asked as I grabbed her by her waist pulling her out from under my bed. "looking for any signs of orgies." my eyes widen as I could clearly feel the blood rushing up to my face. "WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I HAVE **THAT** UNDER MY BED!" she shrugged as she brushed invisible dust off her. I sat on my bed still blushing. "you look so cute when your blushing!" she said sitting on my lap, I, of course, blushed even more. "uh, c-can you get o-off, please!" she blankly stared. "so you don't like me! I knew it! I'm outta here! I'll see you down stares!" she yelled as tears welled up in her eyes and stormed out. I sighed, do all half hare/human 17 year old guys have to go through this! NO! no they don't!

-x-

I walked down the stairs. Alice was there…trying to catch the same rabbit boy from yesterday. I sighed, she never gives up on trying to catch the poor thing. "not again" I muttered as I reached the bottom of the stairs. "oh Finally!" she exclaimed standing up. "you take to long! Lets go" she walked out the HUGE front, self opening, doors.

Alice's pov

Finally he came down. I really have to find this… person. "come on! March!" I yelled as I walked faster. He's probably thinking I'm bi-polar because of what happened this morning, but I only did that to make him hurry up…and mess with his mind a little. "wait up Gosh!" he yelled back. There is NO time to wait! I have to find…this person. "No! YOU HAVE TO WALK FASTER!" I yelled back. I'm in no mood for a scream off. "finally" I muttered as March appeared next to me. "why are you in such a hurry?" he asked. I reached into my bag that I brought with me and pulled out a few documents. "what's this?" he asked as I handed them to him. "I snuck into the White Queen's study and found them. I saw them yesterday when she asked us to deliver the other documents for he sister to sign" I explained, his eyes widen. "WHAT! You stole these from her study!" yes! I just told you! "just read them" I said walking out of the castle's front gate. Everyone outside of the gates gasped and started whispering to each other. What? They've never seen people come out from this place. I heard March start reading: "**Mr. A Caterpillar. Survivor of the tragedy over 100 years ago. Said to know everything that happened. Residents on top of a giant mushroom in the Forbidden Land Forest . INFORMATION GATHERED: saw what exactly happened and other information of the time passed since then, info not given. Not only refused the to reveal everything, but said that the only reason for keeping quiet is that he promised only to reveal the right information to the only **_**other**_** survivor of the tragedy. Name not given."** he finished reading. "so that's why you woke up early?" he asked. "yup, I'm going to find this caterpillar and gather the information that will help me…find _her_" I told him entering the market. I stopped and bought some skittles. "so we're heading to the caterpillar's…mushroom top?" he asked I rolled my eyes. "well yeah, but after we stop at the Queen of Heart's kingdom" I explained again. This Mr. Caterpillar is the only person that will help me avenge my parents and my kingdom.

-x-

**A/N: this chapters very short, and the beginning was REALLY random. I was trying to right while listing to Tokio Hotel and watching TV, and it wasn't easy, I have a really short intention span. If you wish to see what the main characters look like, go to squely-fan .com ! that's my deviant page! Anyways… Review on this very confusing chapter please!**


	5. Chapter 5 the willows

**A/N: ~CHAPTER 5 HAS ARRIVED~! I don't know why I'm hyper…maybe its cuz' I'm sick and I hate being sick so I'm trying to lift my spirits…anyways… I'm going to actually put more effort into this chapter because the last one was… dare I say… random and confusing…not to mention I had a really loud dog in my backyard and a cat that won't shut up…**

**KK! Disclaimer…oh right… Harrison's at a "meeting"-pfft, yeah right-**

**Alice: yo! Why am I here again?**

**ALICE! You're here! Please tell the disclaimer for me, Harrison is "busy"**

**Alice: who's har- *gets pushed in front of a camera* uhh?**

***holds up cue cards*: depressed-chan doesn't own alice in wonderland..**

**Alice: uh…depressed-chan doesn't own alice in wonderland…wait…WHAT?**

**ON WITH THE STORY THEN!**

**Alice: wait, what's going on? Tell me! So-**

**-x-**

Normal pov

Alice and March walked through the forest. Alice held the tips of her hat over her ears, trying to ignore the singing flowers and the bread-winged butterflies flying about. March just laughed when one flower hit the wrong note making her grunt and clench her hat even more. "hey, are you sure you know the way to the Queen of Hearts' palace?" alice asked jumping over a log. "you're the one leading the both of us. I thought you knew" he jumped over the same log. Alice automatically stopped. "wh-" March started but shut him self up when he saw Alice fall to her knees. "Alice?"

Alice's flashback

"Alice come here please" a nice graceful voice rang through a long corridor. "coming" a nine year old girl ran up and hugged her mother. "shall we head to our picnic area?" Alice's mother asked taking a basket off of a wooden bench. "okay"

Present time

"ALICE WAKE UP!" March was shaking her by her shoulders. "ALICE! You've been in a trance for about 7 minutes now! Time to get OUT of IT!" he shook her harder. "w-w-what happened?" she blinked, she turned her head in both directions. "sigh, you just fell of the sudden,…why?" Alice looked around again. They were in a clearing surrounded by weeping willows that were talking to each other and snapping glass-birds away from them. In the middle was a pond with coy fish and umbrella-flamingo things. "oh, look!" one of the trees chirped. "THE PRINCESS!" it yelled, Alice's eyes widen as March stood up confused. He looked around, searching for any sight of a princess around. "THE PRINCESS HAS RETURNED!" "to bad about her mother" "oh sssssh! She can here you! She's right there!" the trees started talking and whispering things. Alice stood up and stared at the trees. "wait, I know you guys!" she said aloud so that all the trees could hear her. "AH! SHE REMEMBERS US!" on shrieked. Alice raised a brow "yeah, I used to come here with…mother" now her flashback was making sense. She always came here with her mother, and after so long of not coming to this area, she had a flashback. "um, princess, where have you been residing, I was advised that you had come…back, over a few years ago. But I never got word where you lived" on three asked poking her shoulder. Alice's face paled. Word had gotten out she was alive. "um, please…keep it a secret, but…I have been living as the henchman of the White Queen. March over there, or as I call him 'hare-boy' sometimes, also serves her" she told the willows. March walked over when he heard his name. 'hey why are they calling you 'princess'?" he asked. Alice stared at the grass. She had told him all of what happened, but only little of her background. "you see…I…" she paused when a willow's vine came over her mouth and shushed her. "apparently she didn't tell you, but not only was she the one to stop the tragedy, she was also…a princess" the willow spoke, Alice muttered a yeah. March's eyes widen. "WAIT! Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait! YOU'RE A PRINCESS! WHY DIDN'T YOU NEVER TOLD ME THAT!" he yelled causing all kinds of weird eccentric animals to run and fly about. "You didn't ask" she shrugged. "Princess! Come! Sit on the swing where you and your mother always swung after eating!" a willow on the other side of pond asked. Alice turned to see a small bench next to the willow. And next to the willow, hanging on one of it's branches, was a small swing. The willow waved one of it's vine as if signaling her to come. March watched as she walked towards the swing. "so, you…you used to…come here…a lot?" he asked, Alice turned and faced him, a small smile was spread across her face. "yeah, I came her a lot with mother" she said, tears welling up in her eye.

-x-

**A/N: I'm **_**SO **_**sorry that this is so short! OH SHOESYS! I was planning this to be longer, but I'm trying to start a schedule thing and that meant finishing. TRUST ME! THE NEXT CHAPTER **_**WILL **_**BE LONGER! MUCH LONGER! (random info that is none of your concern: I got ALL the Tokio Hotel songs {that are in English/if I get them in German, I'll cry-don't ask me why} there, that's really random, and I'm pretty sure you didn't need to know any of that.)**

**READ AND REVIEW THE SHORT CHAPTER PLEASE! *no flames!***


	6. Authors Note

Happy New Year to all the people reading this! I'm sorry to say that this story will be on hold for awhile. I'm not entirely sure when I will repost or update on this story. thanks for the review.


End file.
